When transmitting Hermite-Gaussian and Laguerre-Gaussian beams, the ability to multiplex multiple modes of these type of beams together into a single signal is needed to provide increased bandwidth. By increasing the number of Hermite-Gaussian and Laguerre-Gaussian beams that can be multiplexed together, an increased data throughput can be achieved. Thus, there is a need for antenna and transmission structures that provide for multiplexing of Hermite-Gaussian and Laguerre-Gaussian beams.